The new infected
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: Word around the zombies said that a new special infected was just made. Now the Hunter wants to get to know more about it. Disclaimer: I don't own left 4 dead. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I came back towards the usual spot inside an abandoned building since I finally took down one of the survivors. As far as I can remember, one of them called him Nick. It shouldn't matter now. After all, he's going to get eatin, oh no, not by me but the new special infected. I hadn't seen or sniffed it yet, but as far as I know, they said that it cries...how interesting.

As I came up the stairs with the body, Jockey came rushing towards me like always whenever I bring some sort of food back. "Ah! I see you brought treat back for Jockey, how generous of you Hunter. Now if you let me take it , I'll gladly accept my gift." The Jockey tried to sneak the body away, but that wasn't going to be allowed. I pounced him and retrieved the body back. I then pressed my claws against his neck, enough so that a tiny trinket of blood came out.

"I never said that this was yours you ignorant fool. It's for the new infected one, and you should already know that if a new specially infected doesn't feed within a period of time, they'll start to attack their own kind." I got off of him and started to head down the hallway. "If you even try to pull off a stunt like that again, I won't hesitate to kill you instantaneously. You know that I have a quicker speed, and could gauge much stronger than you. I suggest that you stay in your place." The now scared Jockey scurried quickly as possible while mumbling something like `Sorry ´. Quickly forgetting what just happened, I continued to walk down the hallway.

The further down I walked, the more I heard the crying sound Charger was talking about. It sounded like a little girl. The new one is a little girl? How rare. We never had a child infected. `_Don't let the crying fool you Hunter, she's not a child.` _Smoker said as he came out of his room. I paused what I was doing to listen more of what he had to say.

"If she's not a child, then why does it cry like one." I leaned against the wall across from him, trying to think of answers on my own.

"Well while you were gone on your killing spree, me and Charger had been studying her. She really does cry, only for her own reasons. The part where she sounds like a young survivor is it's own lure for anyone who's alive. Think of it as a trick. The regular survivors think that there's a surviving little girl, go try to rescue you her, then bam! They're dead. This one is stronger than the Tank himself. You really should of seen his face when we told him, it was priceless!" He began to laugh to the point his tounge unraveled onto the floor. Quickly putting it back in, he regained his posture and signaled me to follow him. I nodded my head and dragged the body with me.

We walked all the way down to the last door in the hallway and stopped. I figured that this was where the lady was at cause of the crying sounds beneath the door.

"This is where she's at. I admit that she's quite the self cautious one. She gets upset if you look at her, and covers her face. I don't know what's all that about cause you and her aren't as deformed like me and the others, but hey, if she wants to be like that's then fine. We decided to refer her as Witch." He patted my shoulders and started to walk back down the hall. " Just throw the body in there and leave, just to make things simple. Me and Spitter are going out hunting for dinner, so we'll see you later." The man jumped out the window right when he was done talking. I didn't pay any attention to the unnecessary advice he tried to give and just opened the door. The room was fairly dark, making me see a lot more better. I scanned around the room and spot the lady crouching in the corner on her bed. She stopped what she was doing and stared at me. I came a bit more closer so I could give her food, but before I could even come up to her, I heard a low growl along with her covering her face. Her claws were much longer than my own. Clearly she has a much stronger gauge then me. Even though I knew she gave me a warning growl, I still continued to go closer. I couldn't help it, the Witch was far too fascinating.

By the time I came onto her bed, she turned her head quickly, avoiding any face to face contact. "Please...don't look at me...". I wad surprised once I heard her talk, but I stayed calm around her so she could know that I'm not afraid, or trying to threat her. Her voice was gentle, but you could tell that she was sad once you took time to listen carefully. I ripped off an arm and offered it to her. She took it frantically and started to eat. Each bite she took, I watched carefully. She paused again and looked at me once more. "Why must you stare so much?" The woman placed the arm down at her side and looked down at her hands. "Am I really that ugly?" The thought of that question broke me, even though I didn't have a heart anymore. The sound of her sobbing began to start again. I sat next to her and sniffed her, just to give her comfort.

"I'm sorry for staring at you so much... don't take it the wrong way. I've been half blind ever since I became an infected. I see much better in the dark than the light." She then put her head up and stopped crying. " I actually think you're beautiful as far as I can see. you should actually be thankful you didn't turn out like the others. We all didn't want to be this way, so it's not just you. The rest of us suffer being this way. I understand that you feel awful having to be this way, I felt the same way at first too." I ripped another arm off and handed it to her. This time she didn't take it so frantically as she did with the first, but took it ever so gently.

"I'm sorry...it was selfish of me, ... I look like I'm less infected then the others and yet...I cry about my looks. Forgive me." She grabbed hold of my arm and looked up at me. I've done something I never done before as she did that. I took off my hood and revealed my face. "You're like me." I allowed her to place a hand on my face. I didn't look like the others, but you could tell that I was infected. My eyes came the color of being once green, to a now crimson red. I grew claws and fangs. Me and the Witch were alike, that's why we got along.

"I forgive you and,...I'll protect you from now on." I held her closer to me. A comforting grip was gaven in returned. We stayed like that till we fell asleep. Both of our hearts may have stopped, but, the trust and feelings in each other made it feel like it kept beating.


	2. Dinner Time

I woke up imidietly as I felt a presence come in the room. It only took me seconds to realize that it was Tank standing in the door-frame with his arms crossed. Slowly stretching out my arms I felt a sudden movement on my lap. Once I looked down, there was the Witches head. It then came back to my mind that we had fallen asleep. Even though slumber is never needed being what we are, it felt like I needed it in an odd sense.

"Sorry for waking you up, but, dinner is ready. We'll be up stairs in the dining room." Even though I didn't see it, but I felt him smirking. Even though he's big and strong, he's always laughing about something which annoys me to the very extreme. Sliding that thought aside, I began to stand back up off the mattress till I felt a tug on my sleeve. When I looked, she was holding onto my sleeve with her left hand while rubbing her eye with her other. Even I must admit that she looked adorable.

"Where are you going?" She looked up at me with her ruby colored eyes. It seemed that she's starting to be a bit more stable ever since I gave her that offering earlier. I then helped her up by grabbing her and putting the Witch on my back. She then leaned her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I hurriedly putted my hood back on, and began to walk us out the room. I've decided to go take the stairs instead of jumping up out the window like I normally would. "We're going to have dinner. Are you hungry?" I felt her head rub against my neck, telling me that she was nodding yes. I then decided to jump up the stair case to make things easier.

When we got up, the others were sitting around the old dining table. Smoker and Spitter were ripping prices off the body's and placing them in bowls to prepare the dish. I then came up to the table and took the Witch off my back so she could sit in the chair that was next to mine.

"I'm surprised to see you out your room, especially being stabled." Charger said to Witch. She only looked at me cause I knew she didn't know what he meant by her being stable. So she just nodded her head silently in response. We all paused once we saw Spitter and Smoker place the bowls on the table, as well as them taking their seats. "Now that's what I'm talking about! A nice buffet." Charger tried to grab a neck out of one of the bowls, but Smoker smacked his hand with his tounge, telling him to stop.

"Before we hurry and eat." Smoker scolded at Charger for he mostly indicated that sentence to him. "I'd like to give a warm welcome to our new member. Some of you hadn't seen her yet and others had,but we're still going to greet her and treat her with respect. To the Witch." He raised his glass full of blood along with everyone else. With a single clank of cups, we all began to dig in.

I went straight for the necks and legs as usual. The Witch did the same. I've noticed ever since we came up stairs to the dinner table, she's been very...timid. New environment, and new people could make a person timid. She didn't even eat her food yet, and if she don't, Jockey will just take it and run to a corner. Before I could even start eating, I sniffed her so she could be at ease. It's a method that helps comfort another infected when they're scared or sad. It also took me by surprise to see her do the same to me. A small smile came upon her face and she then started to eat.

"May I ask you a question?" She tugged at my sleeve again. I swallowed a piece of the neck and nodded my head. "How old are you, and what is your name?" I nearly choked on my drink when I heard the question. Clearly everyone else is having a good time watching this play out.

"Physically I'm 18, and I don't remember my name so just call me Hunter-" Right when I gave out my name, I felt my hood get pulled down . I letted out a threatening growl and turned to see that it was the Witch who has done it. She gasped when I growled at her, along with everyone else. I put my hood back on, grabbed my plate, and left out the dining room. It's best that I did leave the table, I didn't want my anger to get in the way of our dinner. How troublesome.

_**WITCH P.O.V.**_

I didn't mean for him to get mad. I didn't get a good look at his face when we were in my room, it was dark and I could've barely see him. He revealed his face to me at the time, but why not now? Is it that he's afraid that he looks mutated like the other? If that's the case, he doesn't. Despite the blood, his hair color was brunette, and looked as if it was neatly combed. His skin complextion was pale and grey, but not too gray. Those eyes...they were a shade of crimson red. It looked as if he couldn't see, and yet, he could. When he growled at me, those teeths were sharp, but not as sharp as his fangs. He looked normal, but you could still tell that he was an infected. We really weren't too different from one another.

"Uh oh, you've upsetted the poor guy, but hey, don't sweat it darling." The one referred as the Spitter came and patted my shoulder. After she did that, she pulled out a red bag underneath the Jockey's chair and handed it to me. _ It looked like something I would usually see in hospitals or in nurses office. What do I do with it? _I thoughted to myself. I sniffed it, and yet I was still confused by it. " It's a med-kit. Hunter has a thing for collecting those, so he'll be happy once you give it to him. Whenever Me, Charger, mostly Jockey would make him mad, we would give him it. It shouldn't be a problem for you since he already got along with you, strangely more than Smoker. I'm actually surprised that he didn't attack you sweet pea." She walked me over towards the steps and pointed to a door that was downstairs. "Once you go down stairs, his room is the first door to the left. Good luck." She gave me a hug and sended me off. Hunter was right about them. I should appreciate the way I am now, I could have turned out to be like them. They maybe more mutated then me and the common infected ones, but they're more...kind. How selfish of me...

I began to walk downstairs with the kit and found myself in front of Hunter's door. Hesitation stopped me from touching the knob, but I setted that feeling aside and slowly opened the door into the dark room and closed the door behind me. It took a second for my night vision to tap in...and it also took me a second to find out that I had it in the first place. "Hunter?...Are you in here?" I looked around, but I didn't see him anywhere. _He probably went out or something...he's really that mad at me is he? _The feeling of guilt came swarming in my head. I started to walk back towards the door until I heard a crunching sound. I paused imidietly. Looking around the room frantically, he still wasn't around, but, that noise was so close to me...close to my head. There was no window, so it couldn't have been from outside. Before I could turn back around to the door, I was pounced to the ground. Fear came swelling in me. I didn't know who was it, but all I knew was danger. "Ah!~" I letted out a shriek, startling the attacker off. I guess my new abilities were of use after all.


	3. Hunter's Past

**_HUNTER P.O.V._**

I pounced the Witch to the floor, but quickly got off of her once she made a high pitch screech. Never in my life had I heard a scream that was so alarming. I'm pretty sure that the others heard her scream as well. Probably thinking that I'm beating the shit out of her. Even I wouldn't dare to lay a finger on her if I know that she's stronger than the Tank himself. Come on now.

She started to back away towards the wall where my bed was at. I've must have startled here that bad. I jumped on the ceiling and crawled behind her. She kept walking back, but then bumped into me and jumped up. Before the girl could even realize it was me, she swung her claws at me. I quickly grabbed her arm and sniffed it so she could recognize that it was me. Lowering her claws, she slumped her head against my chest and clutched onto my jacket. I wrapped my arms around her so she could calm down. A chuckle escaped out of me and caused her to look at me.

"What's so funny?" She gave a slight pout that caused me to laugh even more. "W- wait, you're not mad at me?" I shook my head and sat on the edge of my bed. She did the same and leaned her head against my arm.

"...I'm not mad anymore. It's just that I don't like showing myself to them." I patted her head and rested my chin on it." And the reason I laugh is because, if it weren't for me being faster than you, I would have been shredded to bits by you, and I have to laugh about how scared you got because of me." She smiled lightly and brought out something that was on her lap.

"Here. Spitter told me that you liked these things." She handed me a med- kit. I gladly took it and started to put more bandages on my arms and legs. Finally placing the last one on me, I threw the empty pouch under my bed. "Is that a hobby you do?" She stared at my bandages, then at me. I only nodded my head in response. It grew silent.

I shouldn't have gotten mad at her, she's new here, and she didn't know. It was nice of her to give me a med-kit, even though I know that either one of the rest told her to give it to me, it was still nice. I've made a promise to protect her, that also meant to not hurt, or scare her. All I could really think was how bad she must've of felt. Now...how to break this silence.

I leaned back a bit, along with shifting my body to get a comfortable position, but I paused once I accidentally placed my hand on top of hers. The both of us paused. Her hand...it felt...what was the word? It reminded me of when I was alive, but I can't remember the word of the feeling of her hand, no not the feeling, but the temperature. We stayed staring at each other with our hand upon one another. In such little time, ever since she has been here...the feelings of being alive has returned to me somehow. My face is feeling the same temperature as her hand the more we're staying in this position. Why can't I remember this feeling? It's like it's at the tip of my head, but it wont come out. Someone please tell me the answer, what is this. Even though I hadn't been dead for so long, I still must say that feelings like these aren't what I'm use too.

"You're hand...it's very...warm." She smiled and looked up at me. _Warm! That's the word, Warm! _I screamed aloud in my head. The sensation of warmth is very nerve wrecking, and yet it's still...comforting. I feel warm? Maybe from her perspective I am, but, when I feel myself I'm cold...or should I say `Use to be'. "If it's okay with you, may I here a little about your past...only the stuff that you can remember. I'll tell you mine in return." She gave a sheepish smile and clutched onto my hand. Even though I didn't like to tell about my past to anyone, it felt right to tell it to her. I nodded my head and sat up a bit.

"My past is a blur. I only remember about the day I had become an infected. It happened like this..."

_**Hunter's Past P.O.V.**_

_I was running as much as I could when the infected broke out in our neighborhood. I didn't know where I was going, but I was just trying to go away, but,...I wasn't alone. I ran with a little boy on my back. It could have possibly been my little brother, or a neighbor I use to have, I'm not sure, but I ran with him and never turned back, nor did I stop. He looked as if he were four or five. Never could I forget him. As far as I could remember, his name was Justin. That name echoes out a lot in my head...as if it happened yesterday..._

_"What's happening? Where are we going?!" He asked me as I kept running with him. I came up a street and looked around frantically to check if the inflected were coming from either sides. Once it looked good enough for me to go, I kept running with him on my back. Yes I was tired of running, that's all I've done, but the adrenaline of me being scared was what kept me going. "Why can't mommy come with us, she was okay. She woke up." He kept asking questions. I knew that his mother became an infected, but he was still too young to understand what was going on. The only thing I was focused on was to getting him to safety._

_"Mommy wasn't feeling good, so she had to stay home, even though she woke up, we can't be around her cause we might get sick too. You don't want to be sick now do you?" I made up an excuse about why his mom wasn't here running with us. I felt him shook his head against my back. "Good. I know you're wondering what's happening, and it looks bad, but I want you to close your eyes Justin...just for me. We'll soon go to a safer place so we wont have to run anymore, and we could sit down and eat. I know you want that now cause so do I." He mumbled something like `yeah' in response. "When we get there, I'll read you a story for when you're about to go to sleep just the way you like. Don't worry, we're almost there I think." Going past buildings after buildings, I finally spot where the military planes were at by the looks of other survivors running to the right. I followed a woman and her daughter towards the direction. As we kept going, I was finally sure that this was where help was. Big army buses was in rows after rows. Airplanes were landing next to them. Right when we were about to stand in line to get on, a loud siren came on. The types of sirens that were only on if a drastic emergency was happening._

_~ The infected are on their way to this spot! We need everyone to figure this out together, we wont have enough space for all of you to go on the buses or on the plane, but we must be organized and quick! Some of you are going to stay here, and we apologize to say that. We all will remember those who gets left, and may those people find paradise. Now please people, we must get this done quickly.~ One of the soldiers said over a megaphone. Right when he said that, everyone started pushing and shoving to get on the buses, but I kept a strong grip on Justin. I rushed through the crowd to get to the bus until I heard a cry. The little girl that we saw with the women was stuck in the crowd getting pushed and shoved. I turned and look the other way for a quick second to see her mom getting on the bus without her. I couldn't help but grab her hand and carry her in my arms as well. She clutched onto my jacket and closed her eyes just like Justin. ~Two more people on the plane and that's it!~ Everyone then tried to rush over to the plane. Pushing and shoving non-stop. I saw the soldier try to help a man onto the plane, but at that moment, I looked at the little girl in my arms, and I looked over to Justin that was on my back. I wouldn't be in paradise if I know that they're going to be left to die, I will not allow that._

_"Wait! I have two kids that needs to go! Please let them go!" I screamed over to the soldier. He looked over at the man who was going on, and then to the kids. Before the guy was about to get on, he put his arm in front of him so that he could pause. He then signaled me to bring the kids over to the plane. I helped the little girl up onto the plane and she waved goodbye to me and smiled. When it came down to me giving Justin away to go on the plane...it was the most hardest thing to do. I grabbed him off my back and gave him a hug and walked him over to the plane. "Justin...your going to a safer place...big bro has to stay and take care of mommy." I tried my best to hold back my tears as he looked at me with his bright greenish blue eyes._

_"But I don't want to go if you're not going. I love my brother." The tears that were once being held back, had now turned into a streaming river. I kissed his forehead and reached into the large pocket in my hoodie and gave him my favorite tiny stuffed bear. He gave me a tight hug as he started to cry as well. "I don't want you to go." I hushed him and rocked him over to the plane and lifted him up inside of it._

_"I don't want to leave you either, but I'd rather have you safe before me. So listen to your brother. I want you to be strong and good you hear? Things aren't how they should be, but one day it will be back to the way things were. I love you too Justin." I then looked over to the soldier and nodded my head, signaling that it was okay for him to leave. "Make sure he's alright." I told the man before he told the pilot to take off. As the plane began to lift up from the ground, he threw a role of duck tape with smiley faces on them and waved goodbye as the door closed._

_In a matter of minutes, all the Military planes and buses took off,...and so did my heart. Before me and the others that were left began to find a safe shelter, we heard a scream, and once we turned, we saw a mob of infected come from everywhere surrounding us. I ran towards the opposite way where a gate was and tried to jump over it, but failed once I felt a strong bite on my leg as I tried to jump. I fell down to the ground, and more of them came and surrounded me. Most of them bit my legs and waist. The pain didn't matter, my mind was focused Justin's safety. The pain in my heart hurted more than the pain they gave me, next thing you know...I woke up with scattered memories, deformed, and unalive..._

* * *

"I-I'm so sorry to ask you to tell me about your past, and I'm sorry about what happened." She rubbed my back soothingly and looked sad. I shook my head and lifted up the bandages on my arm and showed the smiley face duck tape. She placed her hand on it softly and looked up at me. "You kept it hidden underneath the bandages the whole time. Just so you wouldn't forget the boy." She then smiled softly and leaned her head against my arm. "I bet he hasn't forgotten you. Neither had the girl...don't live with regret, or sadness. You risked your own life for not only Justin, but for a little girl you didn't know." Even if they knew that you've become an infected, I dought that they'd look at you differently. They'll still remember and say `There's the guy that saved us, our hero.' . I think you've done a brave thing Hunter." I smiled and held her.

"You make me remember what it was like...to have a heart. I couldn't ask for more from you." I hugged her tightly as I begun to cry. She returned to favor by holding me in return...I really couldn't ask for more.


	4. Witch's past

I had finally stopped crying, and yet she still held onto me...or was it me who won't let go. My body kept shaking, and I still clutched onto her...the same way I held Justin when it was the last I'd seen him. The more I thought about it, the more I draw myself to tears. I hadn't cried this much in such a long time, but it needed to be let out. I started to relax once she used the same method on her. She sniffed me. My grip on her eased out, as well as my crying. "I'm sorry for crying so much on you. It's not common for me to do that." She shook her head and looked at me.

"It's time for you to stop apologizing. You want the best for Justin right? Then stop living in regret. I know you promised to go with him, but you've done what's right... . what you've gone through is different from what I remember." From a smile she had, it turned into a frown. "A deals a deal... . It's my turn to tell about my past now." Letting go of our embrace, she remained clutching onto my hand. " Me and my boyfriend were running away from the infected. We've always been together, and I thought I always could trust him...but I was wrong..."

* * *

**_WITCH'S PAST P.O.V._**

_Me and him were at my apartment watching movies. I always asked him if he was seeing someone else because I always heard people say they saw him with another girl, but...I never believed them unless he said so himself. He always said no, then called me pretty. Even when I was alive, I was insecure about myself, but I felt better when he told me I was pretty. So I ignored the subject and kept watching the movie with him._

_We were in the living room with the lights off. The movie was playing. My direction was focused upon the screen, but I wasn't paying no attention to it. I could tell he was getting frustrated on his phone. I heard a lot of clicking sounds off of it. He usually doesn't get mad off of something like that, so I tried to message his shoulder so he could relax a bit, but he shrugged my hand away. I then knew I shouldn't help, so I sat back down. "Something isn't right. The connection isn't working, but it's not my phone bill cause I just paid it two days ago." He then put it back into his pocket and sat back and watched the movie again, but it cutted off into the news cast. The only time it does that, they turn it on to practice the emergency drill or a fire has started somewhere close by, but, it hadn't said either one. Me and him looked at each other for a moment but stopped once we saw an army man come up to the camera and start talking._

_`This is not a practice drill, I repeat, this is not a practice drill! Everyone who is at home viewing this, please lock your doors, Windows, and stay quiet. A type of deadly virus has spreaded out, and is highly dangerous. The dead is walking among us. Anyone who goes outside will be killed and have the virus. We recommend everyone to stay inside until we have come. Again, this is not a practice drill.` The T.V. then turned into static. I didn't know what to believe, but never had we have an army guy broadcast instead of the regular news anchor man. We stayed silent for a while until we heard a scream from next door. The walls were banging, growls were heard, but her horrifying screech was heard much louder. It was then I knew they weren't lying. He ran to the door to lock it. I, however, came up to the window to shut it unroll I saw a tank come down the street, along with a bus behind it. I began to wave my hand out the window, along with screaming._

_"Help! We're still alive in here!" It was then that they came switched their directions to go closer towards my building, but right when they did, loud bangs and screeching sounds came from my door. It startled me to the very dept of my bones. It was the infected trying to come in. They came to my door because I screamed. He came over next to me by the window and saw the tank park next to the building beneath from us. We saw one guy come out with a megaphone._

_` Jump out of the building, it's the only safest way. We'll catch you both!" He then brought out a stretcher, along with a couple other people. I was about to jump out the window until my door slammed open. I turned to see my neighbor covered in blood. The bone in her leg was sticking out of her skin, and she had sharp teeths. Me and him froze, but right when she letted out a horrifying scream, we both moved frantically. I was getting ready to jump, but I was lifted up. He lifted me onto his back and faced the zombie woman._

_"Why should if matter...it's not like I ever cared." He then threw me over towards the infected while walking back towards the window. Before I could even get back up, she started to bite me where my heart was. I was crying out loud but he didn't turn back for me... . I reached my hand for an item and found one of the plates I ate out of. As she kept attacking me, I crashed the plate against her head and she fell out. I didn't know how much time I had till the woman got back up, but I crawled to the window as much as I could. The spot where my heart was just kept bleeding, but I didn't stop. Why did I kept going...even when he betrayed me. Just thinking about it made me cry even more. _

_I reached the window and pulled on the curtain to help me up. Once I was fully balanced, I threw up blood out the window. My condition was getting worse by the second. All because I wanted to be with him...what was I so afraid of? I kept asking myself that._

_I took a full look out the window and saw the tank still down there. They pointed there guns at me, but I shook my head. "I- I'm not a zombie! Please...help me-" "Shoot! She's turning into one of them!" He took the gun away from the soldier and shot me at my heart. I fell out the window. I couldn't believe it... no, I didn't want to believe at all. It was then I knew that my only fear was being alone...not being loved. Before I reached the floor, I died. What he did was more than wrong, but, I do not wish for harm ways towards him..._

* * *

__I didn't say anything to her, but held her close and tightly to me. She backed up a little and took off my hood. I moved Some strands of hair away from her face so I could see her eyes. Tears were falling down upon her face, but I quickly wiped them away from her cheek. She's very beautiful and gentle...she didn't deserve to die like that. Without myself knowing it, I moved closer and closer towards her face, and she also did the same. Our nose brushed slightly against each others until our lips locked. It was warm. My chest fluttered with unfamiliar emotions. I wanted to know what it was, so I licked her bottom lip for entrance and she opened her mouth slightly. I roamed around her mouth with my tounge, getting to know her even more from the inside out. We stayed doing this for about ten more seconds, but then we broke apart.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't-" She kissed my cheek and imidietly stopped talking. I smiled at her. She smiled at me in return. I decided that we shouldn't talk about anything sad that's going to ruin this moment, so we just held each others hand and stared into each others hand. " I think I may have feelings for you. My heart my have stopped, but, it still hold feelings." I turned my face the other way cause I didn't know what face expression I made, and yet I kept going. "I don't want you to feel alone anymore, so I want to be with you and protect you at all cost. " Her eyes grew wide and she hugged me tightly. I took it as a yes. Me and her a special in our own way...the reason being that is because, we both have feelings...mostly for each other.


	5. Trouble

As we sat there in the bed, hand in hand, a loud banging came to my door. Before I could even get up and open it, Charger slammed it open. Behind him stood everyone else. Did they over hear us talking? If they did, then...I'll fight for us to be together.

"Hunter, we have an emergency going on. Come down stairs and bring the witch with you. It's best that we all be apart of this." Me and the Witch looked at each other confused, but then got up and headed out my room. Once we were out I locked my door and began to walk. What could be such an emergency. That word hardly existed around here. As we began to walk downstairs, she clutched onto my arm. She knew something wasn't right, and so did I. If something wasn't right, then we would pick up the sense...and this one is strong.

We finally came downstairs and saw everyone sitting in the living room. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Smoker and Jockey, along with Witch. I nudged Smoker on his side to grab his attention, only to ask what was the meaning of this. " What's going on? We hardly ever have any emergencies." I half whispered over to him. He only shook his head and shrugged. Right when he did that, he tapped on Jockey's shoulder to ask him the same thing. By the looks on his face, it looked like he knew something.

"When dinner was over, Charger, Tank, and me went out to look for more food. We saw the survivors, but I saw there were more of them than last time. Tank said he will take care of them...but it didn't end too good. Jockey got scared, so I ran away with Charger... . That is why we are here, and Tank is not." Me and Smoker looked at him in disbelief. Those survivors took out Tank. Something didn't sound right between this, but, I guess more people could make that happen. " Jockey miss Tank..." He laid his head on his knees, but quickly sat back up as we heard Charger slam his fist on the ground to grab our attention.

"I know calling a meeting for an emergency is awfully rare but, our friend Tank is not here at this very moment. He's at a better place now." Everyone gasped. I still wondered how did he die. He's like the strongest one in our group, other than the witch. They must've attacked him in a blind spot, but even if they did, he wouldn't have fell so easily. " I know you guys are wondering how, but this is where the emergency part comes in." He then took a seat on the couch that was across from us. " Me, Jockey and Tank went out to get more food for tomorrow, so we headed towards the mall like We usually do.

* * *

**_CHARGER' S STORY P.O.V._**

_Before we went inside the mall, we asked a couple of common infected's to see if the survivors were really inside the building, just to give us the okay sign that we could go Hunting in there. Once we we're done asking the last commoner, we headed straight into the building. Jockey started sniffing around to pick up one of the survivors sent, but then he started pacing around in circles. We knew that wasn't normal._

_"Jockey what's wrong? Why are you pacing around like that?" I asked him as I laid a hand on his shoulder. Before he could even tell us, we all paused once we heard a click. I slowly turned around to see one of the survivors. I've seen her a couple of times to the point I knew her name. ...Rochelle..._

_"You better stay where you are before I blast your motherfucking head Mr. Jackoff." She aimed the gun at my head. Tank and Jockey, however, were laughing their asses off. It didn't bother me that much because Tank would always make jokes about my one big arm and one regular sized one. They then got into their attacking position, but the lady chuckled beneath her breath. "Don't think I'd forgotten about you too Back Humper and Mr. Steroids. One of your little friends killed Nick, and now you're all going to pay." She then whistled out of no where, but then the rest of her gang came out of their hiding places. As I last recalled, their was only three of them now... but now it's all different. There were about seven of them. A couple of them I remembered from the past. Zoey, Francis, and Louis. The old man wasn't there, but there is a new survivor. He looked fierce, he was a bit younger than the rest of them, but still all man. Me and Jockey backed up a bit while Tank stepped up._

_"Heh! Don't worry guys, if you think I'll let these pipsqueaks hurt us, you got it all wrong." Tank turned back and gave us a thumbs up. "Besides, you know it's going to take a lot to take someone like me down, right?" Turning back to face the survivors, he letted out a loud roar that caused them to back up... accept one._

_The new guy still remained standing in front of Tank, but I knew it was all bad news once I saw a Rocket Launcher in his hand. Positioning it up, he came even closer to Tank. " I may be wasn't there when it happened, but your people killed my brother. Possibly turning him into one of you! and to think that you'll get away with it is a big misunderstanding." Tank himself even began to back up a little._

_"Guys, go and get out of here... Now!" He screamed at us. We didn't ask questions, so we ran towards the exit. With a loud boom, right when we were close to the exit, we saw his body land in front of it. We both froze in disbelief, but quickly regained ourselves and made it out. _

* * *

"Damn! This new guy is no joke!" Smoker's face was stunned from the information. "No one ever stands in front of him like that... The kid got balls. I'm impressed!" He took then began to cough.

"That's why we must use our new secret weapon. She might put an end to this guy." After he said that, we all faced Witch. She looked up at me and whispered something like. `What's going on?' . I only held her closer and just told her , `Nothing but bad news.'

"If She's going to go face this guy, then I'll be there with her for back up, incase something wrong may happen. We can't just send her off just like that. We need a steadier plan than that. Now you all need to hear me out for a second." I sat up a bit as everyone focused their attention on me. " Now listen. We just lost Tank... he's like family to us. I'd be damned if Witch just died too, and I won't let that happen. Instead of sending her out just like that, why not order the lower infected to wear them down, especially this guy. We may not even have to use her to fight if you think about it. " Everyone began to talk to each other about this plan, and so far I think everyone is agreeing with it.

"Not bad. We'll use it, but until then, we need to train her on how to fight. Since you want to be her back up on the field. You train her alright. That goes for everyone else. We all must train to get more stronger for this battle. No if, buts, what if, or why's. Just do it!" With that last sentence, we all began to leave one by one which left me and Witch inside the living-room.

"Thank you Hunter." She gave a peck on my cheek, I quickly turned away because I could have sworn that I began to blush. Standing back up, I quickly lifted her onto my back, and jumped out the window. She already knew that I was started her training, so she kept quiet. ...I better train her with everything I know.


	6. Meeting of a memory

**Miko: Sorry for not posting in a long time everyone. School has kept me back towards my fanfiction and what not. Hope you all like this chapter. please R&R!**

* * *

_**Hunter's P.O.V.**_

After the meeting, I took Witch out of the house to train her out by the old hospital. I stopped near the entrance and let her off my back once it didn't look like anyone was around. One thing I hated as much as Jockey annoying me is when anyone disrupts me in the middle of training.

"Hunter..., why me?" I turned to look at her to only see her face covered in nothing but confusion. "I know you said you will protect me no matter what, but, what if...you cant protect me?-" I stopped her at the end of that sentence and held her close to me. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to believe those words, though, ...between each of those painful words...she was right. I took off my hood and stepped back so I could look her in the eyes.

"If you die, then I would die too. If you have even the slightest cut, then I'll have it as well. ...I made a promise to protect you until I die because I love you." Her eyes widened as I said that. I then held up my left hand and bit my vain hard, drawing blood out. She gasped as she saw me doing so. I then held my wrist close to her mouth. "I don't know when I might be dead, but, I want a part of me to be with you. ...I'll know that I would have a piece of you with me in a very special place." I smiled gently to her, along with me patting her head softly.

From a worried and confused look, it switched into a warming and soft expression. She then moved her face closer to my wrist and licked the blood that was dripping. I knew for sure that if I was alive, ...a tent would have grown in my pants by now. After about five seconds, she pulled away and looked up at me. "I'm ready for my training now." She said as she began walking ahead of me, but before she could walk up to the door, she stopped. "You might want to take care of that Hunter." I heard her laugh, while pointing down at me.

I gave a questioning look at first, but that was until I glanced down. A tent popped up proudly through my pants. "I-Impossible! " I partially screamed in embarrassment and shock. I then grabbed my hoodie and tied it around my waist so she won't see. Ugh... , why is my body functioning like this?

* * *

**_Witch's P.O.V._**

I couldn't help but laugh at Hunter, but I soon stopped so he can regain his confidence. He tied his Hoodie around his waist, and began to walk inside the Hospital with me, but as we walked, I couldn't help but stare at him. This is the longest I've seen him without his hoodie on. ...I wonder how I look like.

"What's wrong Amy?" My eyes widened once he called me Amy. ...That's not my name, but, I happy once he did. So I just shook my head in response as we walked inside the lobby. It was empty and Dark, but it soon didn't matter as my vision started to click in.

I gasped slightly once I saw a herd of dead bodies everywhere. It was mostly seeing the dead bodies of the children's, that had shocked me the most. Some one must have killed them because they're not infected like us. As far as from what I can tell.

I quickly snapped back and noticed that Hunter was far ahead of me, but he then stopped in the middle of his tracks and ran quickly towards me. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but he quickly covered his hand over my mouth. `_Shhh...'_ He whispered into my ear while pulling me to the side of the wall to walk back. I was confused as to why we were walking back after we just came in, but I didn't ask. _`C'mon, let's get out of here. ...I sense peop-' _We both froze completely as we turned around to see a flashlight being shined on us.

I looked up at him being scared, and not knowing what to do, but it was then that he took a step forward, along with him holding my hand. "Are you guy's help..., or are you the infected's?" Hunter said while stepping in front of me in a protective way. ...What is he up to? They're obviously the survivor's. "Listen carefully Amy..., if they're the infected's, run as fast as you can out this buil-" "It's all okay, we're not like those weird asses." They cutted Hunter off and turned their flashlights off. It was then that they signaled us to go outside with them.

He began to walk behind them, as well as myself. _Remarkable! They think we're actually survivor's like them- ... wait, Hunter planned this! I bet if he was wearing his hoodie, they'd instantly know we were not like them. _I thought quietly to myself as we came out the hospital to see all the other's talking, but they soon stopped as they saw me and Hunter.

"Lookey here! We found to more survivors for our little group! How about that!" The one that sounded country, slapped Hunter on his back, giving a welcoming greeting. The man then pushed us towards a guy that was filling guns with bullets. "Hey Justin! We have two more members for our squad! Go on and give them a weapon." He then turned to face both of us and smiled. "My name is Ellis by the way. The two girls over there are Zoey and Rochelle." Ellis pointed over to the girls that was standing next to a tree. They waved quickly to me, and I smiled slightly while waving back in return. "Don't worry about that guy over there, that's Francis. He can act all bad ass, and really cocky, but at the end of the day, he's still a douche bag. He's way better than Nick though, and may his soul rest in peace." He pointed over towards the big muscular guy. ...He look like he really would be the douche bag type. Hunter laughed slightly after Ellis was talking about Nick. I only giggled.

"Are these the two survi-" A teen with bright greenish blue eye's came up to us with a couple of pistols, but paused once he looked a Hunter. Hunter looked at him in a board expression that made me laugh, but I stopped once I took a chance to fully look at the kid. His hair was dirty blonde, a little longer than Hunters. He was shorter than , making him the same height as me, but, ...they looked alike despite the hair color and height, muscle, and body structure difference. The kid then stepped up even closer to look at me and Hunter. "Bro..." A long pause began to form until Zoey came up on the side of me and pointed at my nails, and Hunter's waist.

"Check out her nails. They're not normal." Everyone began to look at me suspiciously. "Besides, his eyes are red, and he has Hunter's Jacket around his waist!" I began to walk backwards until Hunter grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his back. ...We're caught.

"Your infected...-" We heard him lastly say once Hunter began to run out of the area with me. He didn't say anything. ...I would only imagine how much pain he's feeling after facing his little brother like that, so I sniffed his neck to comfort him. It was then that I heard soft sobs coming from him.

Laying my head on his shoulder as he kept going, I kissed his neck gently and whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry..." I lastly told him.


	7. Which one is it?

**Miko: Sorry I had not posted in a while. I write my chapters on my tablet, which can take FOREVER. If I had my own computer, I'd probably be posting a lot of chapters per day. Anyway. Here's the new chapter. Please R&R**

* * *

**_Witch's p.o.v._**

We finally came back to the house after about twenty minutes. He grabbed me off his back and started to walk inside the building. I decided to not bother him after that meet with his brother. So I only walked behind him silently as we both came through the front door.

"Hunter...I know it's tough for you to know that the boy was you're brother, but you should be thankful that he is alive." I grabbed his arm so he could stop walking. He only turned his head slightly to face me. " Despite his teammates, he didn't think of you as an infected, nor did he attack you. Yes Charger and everyone are supposed to attack them all, including your brother, but, I want you to do what you feel is right." Taking a step closer, I gently placed my hand on his face and stared into his eyes. "Don't let them pressure your decisions Hunter. I know you're confused because you don't know whether to protect me or Justin. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you...right by your side. I'll help you protect him." His eyes widened once I said that. I only smiled sheepishly back at him.

"Amy...I don't want to lose either one of you. I could care less about Smoker and everyone at the house. All I care about are the both of you. Besides, I already have a plan on what we could do." He held onto my hand and smiled back.

* * *

**_Smokers P.O.V._**

_"We'll start the plan within the next two days. Now let's go." _ I listened to everything Hunter and Witch was saying. He's really going to try and kill us. With that speed and knowledge of his, he's capable of doing such thing. Not to mention the strength Witch has. Though...there's always a catch to it.

`I heard them from the window outside. It's not likely for me to eavesdrop on people's conversation, but, this was different. The person who I thought was my friend...doesn't care to kill me. If he wants to be that way, then that's fine by me. Showing Mercy will not be tolerated for him what so ever.´ After that thought, I quickly went back to the abandoned parking lot where the others were. It wasn't too far from the house anyway, so it only took a matter of minutes.

Passing behind the building I spotted the others chatting. I assumed that they were taking a break from training by the way Jockey was laying against the ground.

"Hey Smokey, I thought you had enough." Charger waved over towards me. I only walked quickly to them so I could warn them about what was about to come. "I guess you still have some more steam left in you, huh?-" He paused what he was saying once I held my hand up, signaling for him to stop.

This only brought attention to Sputter and Jockey as well. "Are you okay? You don't look too good." Spotter rested a hand on my shoulder, but I only shook my head and stared at them with a serious expression.

"Listen up. Hunter is planning to kill us. ...I overheard him and Witch talking okay. He's doing it to protect a kid named Justin, and the Witch." They all looked at me in disbelief. It even shocked them to the point Jockey sat up from resting. "He's capable of doing so because he's smart and fast. Besides, I think him and Witch has a thing going on together. In essence. His mind and speed plus the Witch's abilities equals bye-bye us." I calculated the situation to them.

"That's a load of bull shit!" Charger smacked his hand upside the broken down car next to him. All of us flinched as he did so. "I knew it! I fucking knew that him and the girl had a thing for each other once he said he was going to protect her. Before she was even here, he merely gave a shit about anyone and protected himself. I consider that to be better than the stuff he's doing now." He began to pace back and forth in frustration.

"Hunter has big balls." Jockey pipped up out of no where. We all paused and stared at him.

"Excuse me but what?-" "Hunter has balls for doing what he's about to do, and Jockey doesn't want to hurt him. Jockey is really scared of Hunter." He cutted me off and explained himself. It was then that we all finally knew what he meant. The brat is scared of Hunter changing. Now he know we have to do something about it.

We all stayed silent for a while trying to think of different ways to stop him. I already heard his plan, but we all know that once he makes one he comes up with an even better one later. Damon his knowledge- "Got it!". Charger disrupted my thinking once he nearly yelled.

"Justin is the kid that killed Tank. I've no ideas why he wants to protect him, but we do know that he's trying to protect both Witch and him, right?" He looked at all of us to check if we knew what he meant. We a nodded our heads so he could go on. "He bases his moves by choices. The choices that could benefit him and the people involved, which are Justin and Witch. What if he have to choose, but jeopardizes either one of them." I thought about it for a while until I finally got what he meant. This plan was genius!

"This would work if we work together on it. Smoker and Jockey can go get Witch while me and Charger get the boy. We only have two days to do this, so we can not screw up!" Spotter made the last touches to the plan.

Even if the plan was going to help us four, it still was going to pain us for doing this to our friend.


	8. Risky Helper

**Mark: Terribly sorry for not posting in such a long time. My school had been going on weeks straight on testing and what not. BUT! School is over ^_^ Enjoy this new chapter and please leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

* * *

**_HUNTERS P.O.V._**

I just came back from looking for food. So far there wasn't any luck towards it, so I decided to walk a bit.

The sky had turned into night allowing me to see clearly. It also allowed me some time to think to myself since Witch decided to stay back at home so she could try talking to the others one last time before we start with our plan. `I'm glad to know that the humans could understand my English. After being this way for so long, I found out that when we talk to each other it sounds so normal; but to humans we sound like mindless zombies that grumbles all the time. ´ I thought to myself as I came up to the abandoned parking lot. "I'm doing this to protect the two people who are dear to me, but, ...I will never forget the ones who took me in with them when I had awoken." I said quietly to myself once I came up to the building.

To make things faster I jumped onto the side wall and began to crawl up to the window of my room.

It only to a matter of seconds for me to hop in my room, but right when I came in I sniffed the air to see where Witch was. The air was empty. Her scent wasn't even in this building. ...She never leaves out the building without me. Even if it's one of us accompanying her, she doesn't leave without me. She just wouldn't.

With panic rushing through my mind, I quickly opened my door to sniff around the hallway. Still there was no trace of her around as well as the others. "...no." I whispered silently to myself as I began to pace myself towards her door. "No, no, no, no" I kept repeating the word once I finally came up to her door.

I placed my head against her door quietly so I could listen. There was complete stillness...not even a hint of breathing.

I began to choke up out of no where along with my teeth gritting. I knew. "...They took you, didn't they?" I whispered to myself as I felt something warm slide down my cheek. I then took a step back and launched my arms through the door. "I should have stayed with you!" My claws clutched onto the holes I made and tore the whole door down with a quick swift.

The room was empty, but my guess was right. A faint scent of Witch and Charger was here. ...They took her.

* * *

_**WITCH'S P.O.V.**_

Charger and Jockey had kidnapped me not too long ago. I couldn't scream for Hunter. I couldn't even fight back since Charger tied both my mouth and arms up. It was tight and painful, but I was able to manage.

Charger dragged me into a forest. I was pretty sure that I was in the middle of the forest by the look of how much clear spacing there was. Not to mention the big tree in the middle. "Nng!" I groaned once Charger loosened the ties on my arms and quickly tied them around a tree so I couldn't run anywhere. It felt like my arms were going to rip apart from the amount of force he put into it.

"Jockey, stay here and watch her while I go help Smokey on getting the kid." He gave a quick glance to me, then hurried off into a different direction. By the look he gave me, it seemed like he didn't mean for this to happen. I simply shook it off and tried to think of what they're trying to do to Justin.

`Witch.´ I heard my name be called so I quickly turned to see where it came from. To my surprise I saw Jockey crawl up next to me. At first I turned my head the other way worried that he might do something, but that was until he sniffed my arm. "Jockey is here to help Witch." I turned my head slowly back to face him. A slight frown showed upon his face along with seriousness. "Jock- I-I know what they're planning to do to you , Hunter, and the kid. And...I don't want to help them if it's going to hurt you three." He looked around as he whispered to me.

I was simply astonished that his speaking was more clear, but that didn't relax me as much as the fact that he's going to help.

"Smoker was eavesdropping on you and Hunter. So he told Jockey and everyone else about his plans to run away with you and the boy." He held his finger up to his lips to signal me to be quiet as he loosened the tie around my mouth till it was fully off. "Charger came up with a plan to kidnap you and the survivor to lure Hunter towards the destined spot where he will have to choose. If he chooses you, then the kid dies. If he choose the kid, then you die; but if he does something that will save both of you, then they'll kill him in front of the two of you." Jockey then sat on the floor next to me.

"How soon is this going to happen?" I whispered to him. But he only shook his head slowly. "Oh...I see." " Jockey has a plan to help us from them because Jockey knows that they'll find out that I'm helping you." He gave a gentle smile. Jockey is really gentle guy if you look at it. Knowing that comforted me.

He made a long pause as he looked in one direction. Before I could ask what was wrong he quickly tied the rope back around my mouth. "Sorry, but they are coming. " He tried tying the rope as gently as he could so that it wouldn't hurt me. "You are the strongest just like Tank. It mostly mean that the lower infected will obey to you, but they do not know that yet. I'll Hunter of my plan so stay put. Jockey will protect you and the kid till Hunter comes." He lastly whispered to me.

I simply nodded my head in response before I saw the others walk into the opening.

"Good job, Jockey." Charger patted him on the back as he leaned against a tree that was across from me. "Consider yourself lucky that there wasn't a second that the Kid was alone. Now we have to wait till the morning." He chuckled slightly. I only glared at him in return.

"Quit talking to her and go find some food-" "Jockey will do it! Jockey knows where food is." I watched him interrupt Smokers demand to Charger. He stared at him for a quick second and nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well, but if you see a dead corpse with a cigarette, just give me that. " He told Jockey before he sent him off.

While Jockey was making his way towards the direction they dragged me in he gave a quick nod to me. All I needed was that nod so I can know that he's actually going to Hunter. `…Thank you, Jockey.´


End file.
